


all night always

by fffearless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton go camping in winter and they get snowed in. (Yes in a tent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	all night always

**Author's Note:**

> As requested on tumblr (imaginaryluke)
> 
> Hope you enjoy babies :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is completely irrelevant but you know Blink 182 so)

Luke knew this was a stupid idea.

Ever since Ashton had bounded into the room with his excited words falling from his mouth Luke knew the idea was stupid.

As a gust of wind rips through the air outside the frame of the tent rattles and the flimsy blue material ripples. Ashton whines and huddles closer to Luke, tightening his arms around Luke's middle. 

Luke rolls his eyes. He's not mad, not really. Well he is, but only at himself for not being able to say no to Ashton.

Who even goes camping in the snow anyway?

-

"Come on Lukey, it'll be fun!" Ashton grins, running across the living room and jumping to land in his boyfriend's lap. 

Luke lets out a soft _oof_ and puts his hands on Ashton's waist. "I really don't think camping in the woods in subzero temperatures will be fun babe," Luke tries to reason.

Ashton's face automatically crumples. "Why?"

"Because it'll be way too cold," Luke says, leaning forward to bloop Ashton's nose with his.

"But we can take blankets and sleeping bags and stuff!" Ashton says, the beginnings of a pout forming on his full lips. 

Luke goes to kiss it away but Ashton jerks backwards. 

Luke raises his eyebrows. "Really? You're gonna be like that?"

Ashton hmphs and crosses his arms, turns away from Luke. Luke wonders why his boyfriend has the mentality of a three year old.

Luke leans in to try and kiss Ashton again. Again, Ashton leans back. 

Like sighs. "If I say yes to the camping, will you give me a kiss?"

Ashton beams and nods.

"Well then yes," Luke says reluctantly. "I suppose we can go camping."

Ashton squeals a thank you and wraps his arms around Luke's neck. He smacks a wet kiss to his lips and leaps from his lap, bumbling about the apartment to gather some things for their trip.

Luke knows camping in winter is dumb, but how can anyone resist Ashton?

-

Luke'll give it to Ashton, camping in winter starts out pretty fun. 

They set up the tent and start a fire, Ashton retrieving logs and dragging them to Luke like a weird boy-dog. Luke laughs at the mental image.

It gets dark early so the boys decide they'll make dinner, something out of a tin, then huddle by the fire to watch the stars. 

Well, Ashton watches the stars. Luke watches Ashton. He's beautiful, he decides. With his wavy hair and green eyes, pillowy pink lips that Luke's addicted to the taste of. He smiles and giggles when a shooting star races across the sky, tearing a slit in the dark of the canopy, and it takes over his whole face, crinkling his eyes and poking dimples in his cheeks. 

"Did you make a wish?" Luke asks, low in Ashton's ear.

Ashton turns to Luke, grinning and nodding.

Luke kisses the cold tip of Ashton's nose. "What d'ya wish for?" He mumbles.

"I can't tell you Lukey," Ashton pouts. "Or it won't come true!"

Luke laughs. "How could I forget?"

Ashton pokes Luke's cheek. "Silly."

And yeah, Luke is silly. But only for Ashton.

-

It starts to snow.

And that's not a problem, until it starts to snow _hard_. It blots out the fire and covers the boys and Luke curses, gathers up their things and bundles Ashton into the tent.

"We're gonna have to stay here for a while babe," Luke tells Ashton, zipping them in. "The snow's too heavy to be driving in."

Ashton nods and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. He pulls his knees into his chest to hug them and Luke knows that he's cold.

"Come on, let's make a fort or something," Luke suggests, because he's kinda cold too.

Ashton nods, somewhat enthusiastically, and he and Luke busy themselves making more of what resembles a cocoon than a fort. The boys lay beside each other, Ashton curled into Luke's side with his arms tight around his middle. Luke's own arms are wrapped around Ashton and their legs lay tangled together like vines. 

There's altogether about six layers on top of them, thick blankets and cosy duvets, but Ashton's still shaking from the cold.

It's gotten pretty rough outside, Luke observes as he pulls Ashton closer, with a harsh wind picking up and thick cotton wool balls of snow settling on the ground. 

"I'm cold," Ashton murmurs. His face is smooshed into Luke's chest.

"I know baby," Luke soothes him, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, quieter this time.

"What?" Luke questions, moving his face so he can look at his boyfriend.

"Because I made us come out here even though it's cold," Ashton says, having one of his rare serious moments.

"Don't be silly," Luke says, pulling Ashton so he's laying on top of Luke's chest. Luke quickly kisses Ashton's lips. "This isn't your fault."

Ashton screws his face up. "Well, it kind of is."

Luke doesn't say I told you so, but he gives him a face that is essentially the same.

Ashton giggles weakly and slaps Luke's chest lightly. "Don't make me feel even worse," he says.

"I'm not babe," Luke tells him. "It's fine, this'll all be over soon."

Ashton groans and shoves his face in Luke's neck. Luke nearly hisses as his cold nose burns his warm neck.

"You're warm," Ashton tells him.

"You're cold," Luke says with a grimace.

Ashton pouts at him and Luke wants to kiss him. He does. Ashton's lips are cold but Luke warms them with his tongue, licking at his bottom lip but Ashton gets impatient, moving his head so Luke's tongue dips into his mouth. Luke laughs at Ashton but Ashton nips at Luke's lip to get him to stop. He groans at the feeling and Ashton smiles.

He pulls away eventually, marvelling at the way their breath clouds around them like they're enveloped in some kind of mystical fog and Ashton breathes out a giggle.

They settle into a silence and Ashton positions himself half beside Luke and half on top of him, like a puppy. The boys stay close, and from the shadows Luke can see through the material of the tent he can see the snow's lightening up.

"Hey Ash," he whispers, nudging Ashton slightly.

Ashton doesn't stir.

Luke tries again and this time he lets out a little snore.

Luke smiles and thinks he should probably do the same thing. He does, falling asleep to the same thoughts he does every night, hoping that Ashton feels as warm as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Still suck at endings ah


End file.
